In recent years, wireless communication terminals, such as smart phones, are becoming rapidly spread. Accordingly, the traffic between terminals and a network is increased and thus a load applied to a dedicated network, such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) network, is increased. As a countermeasure against this increase, for example, telecommunications carriers use a method in which small size base stations (for example, femto base stations) having a communication area smaller than normal base stations (for example, macro base stations) are placed in offices or homes and the traffic is saved in a public network, such as the Internet or the like, via the femto base station. In addition to the wireless communication standard, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) or Long Term Evolution (LTE), the use of the femto base stations in wireless LAN (for example, IEEE 802.16) or WiFi (registered trademark, for example, IEEE 802.11) is studied. In particular, the adoption of the femto base stations that use a wireless LAN that effectively reduces the wireless traffic is promising as load distribution measurement (i.e., offload) of the traffic.    Patent Document 1: International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2004/057903    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-260448    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-284432
However, the related technology described above has the following problem. Namely, in order to reduce the load applied to a dedicated network, a wireless communication terminal (hereinafter, referred to as a “mobile station”) is handed over from the base station that is connected to the dedicated network to a small size base station (hereinafter, referred to as a “femto base station”) that is connected to the public network in accordance with a user moving to an office or home. However, because the dedicated network and the public network are connected via a large number of upper-layer apparatus or paths, when a handover is performed, a connection path needs to be greatly changed in order to use an optimum path. Furthermore, in accordance with a change in the connection path, data that is targeted for communication needs to be transferred or retransmission. Furthermore, the handover described above is performed between both the networks and is a handover or a hard handover in which a channel is temporarily disconnected and then connected again. Consequently, the time needed to set a channel with a base station in the public network becomes longer than the time needed to set a channel with a base station in the dedicated network.
Furthermore, if a mobile station is not present in a communication area of a femto base station for a long time due to a user is away from the area, the femto base station stops or intermittently operates some function in order to save electrical power. In such a case, in order for the mobile station is handed over from a base station that is connected to a dedicated network to the femto base station, the femto base station needs to perform control such that the operation mode is returned to a normal operation mode from an electrical power saving operation mode. Consequently, when the femto base station detects that the mobile station enters the area of the femto base station, the femto base station performs control of, for example, synchronization of operation timing of each function, adjusting transmission electrical power in order to reduce the interference with the other base stations, or the like. The time needed to set a channel with a base station in a public network, i.e., a femto base station, due to this control is longer than that in a dedicated network. Namely, the time needed to perform a handover is longer than that performed between the base stations that are connected in the same network due to any one of the above reasons described above, which causes a decrease in a transmission speed of the mobile station.